Mario Kart: A Rookie's Journey
by Matt1251
Summary: It's Mario Kart as you've never seen it before! All your favorite Mario characters battle it out for a shot at becoming the Mario Kart Champion, and the million coins that comes with it. Twists and turns will wrack the tracks, figuratively and literally, as a certain mushroom figure starts his journey to the top.
1. The Invitation

**Hello guys, I'm back with another story! I was searching for a story on the subject of this matter, and it was very, very good. So I thought, 'Why don't I put my spin on this thing?' Read, review, and, as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Invitation

It all started with a ring at the doorbell of the Kinopio house. A certain mushroom figure went to answer it.

"This is for you." the mailman stated, as he handed the figure the letter.

"Thank you." the figure replied back. "Have a nice afternoon." The mailman walked away, leaving the figure by the door. Dressed in blue, with a red spotted cap on his head, Toad went back inside, only to rip open the letter. He skimmed it. The letter read:

Dearest Toad and Toadette,

I am very pleased to inform you two that you guys have placed second and third, respectively, in the qualification time trial round. This means that you are now eligible to compete in the Champion's Cup. Since you two are now competitors, this letter will explain the rules.

The cup will consist of seventeen races, sixteen cup races plus the finale. This means that there will be twenty competitors. Also, all the racers will race at once, with the last place racer in the sixteen preliminary races being eliminated. This means that there will be twenty racers in the first race, nineteen in the second, eighteen in the third, et cetera, until the final four are determined. Those four will leave with no less than 25,000 Coins, with the grand prize being a total of 1,000,000 Coins, and the title of Mario Kart Champion. If you do not understand, I will explain the rules in person in the town square tomorrow, where the competition will officially start. Pack your bags, and I wish you two the best of luck.

~Lakitu, Race Administrator

For a while, a long while, Toad just stared, in shock at what he was reading. Then he dropped the paper hastily, and ran up to Toadette's room as fast as he could.

This could be the best series of races in his entire life.

To be continued...

**Kind of a short intro, I know. But the next races will make up for it (I hope)! Read and review, I want to hear what you guys think!**


	2. Meeting the Competition

**A huge shout out to Happy Yoshi for becoming my first reviewer on this story! I really want to hear if my writing is improving or not! If you can throw a review my way, it will be very much appreciated!**

**Sorry, this came very, VERY late. Schoolwork caught up with me. That is basically all that needs to be said. Anyway, sorry for the wait! I hope this is worth it!**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Competition

The night passed by without incident, but also very fast. Before the Toads knew it, they were out on the town square, with their competition. 18 other people were sitting in a circle around the podium, with no one on it. Yet. Toad decided to familiarize himself with who he was going up against, as he walked over to a paper on the podium, which listed the contestants.

Identification Number Competitor

1. Mario

2. Luigi

3. Peach

4. Toad

_Wait, I'm number four? Not Daisy? This is a step forward. _Toad thought to himself, as he continued down the list.

5. Daisy

6. Koopa Troopa

7. Yoshi

8. Birdo

9. Paratroopa

10. Toadette

_Paratroopa?_ Toad again thought to himself. _He hasn't been on the scene since Double Dash._

11. Bowser

12. Bowser Junior

13. Funky Kong

14. Dry Bowser

15. Dry Bones

16. Baby Mario

17. Baby Luigi

18. Baby Peach

19. Baby Daisy

20. Shy Guy

Toad nodded in understanding as he stepped down and took his seat in the circle.

"So we're going as individuals, right?" he asked to the person next to him, who just happened to be Mario.

"Yes, yes we are." he replied back. Lakitu came up to the podium.

"Welcome, all racers, welcome to the biggest racing championship in all the kingdom, the Champion's Cup. As you all might recall, I sent you guys a letter home yesterday confirming your placement. Your bags have been put into the Flower Flier hotel where you will be staying for the remainder of the cup. Is there anyone here who needs clarification on the rules so far?"

There was five seconds of silence.

"Okay, then." He continued. "Races will be held every other day, and the courses will be chosen at random from our lineup we have. During the interim, you will have a chance to run your daily lives, get to know each other, and have a few practice races. Time Trials can be attempted at any time from the main room. Records will be updated when we can update them, race and Time Trial wise. As mentioned in your letter, the last place finisher of every race will be eliminated. The last racer standing will win the grand prize of one million coins!". Everyone cheered loudly at this.

"Alright. So, time for you guys to pick your karts. There are some garages over there." Lakitu pointed to twenty garage doors, all emblazoned with the player's emblem. They were in order by ID number. In this case, Toad's was fourth from the left, while Toadette's was right in the middle. There was a control panel to the side of each one. Everyone rushed over.

"Remember, you can change your kart or bike at any time between races." Lakitu mentioned. Toad was having a hard time choosing.

"Let's see, Mini Beast or Bullet Blaster?" The latter was often known as the Bullet Bike, but since one racer's astounding performance with it, it had been nicknamed the Bullet Blaster. The Mini Beast was yellow, with a flame decal on the sides and back. It had four large exhaust pipes coming out of the back. The Bullet Blaster, however, was much more skimpy, with a bike that looked just like a Bullet Bill. It was colored blue, with a little bit of white on the back. The wheel's rims were blue. Toad looked at the bike's stats, and his eyes went wide.

"Two hundred kilometers per hour? And that's without a mushroom! Man, this baby can go fast!" There were also other karts, karts that were normally only available to other players, but were scaled down so Toad could fit. He took a look at the Mach Bike, but then shook his head.

"Not as fast, but I might use that later. Probably in Delfino Square, with all the corridors. For now, this Bullet Blaster is calling my name." He selected the bike, and it came up on a platform, rising up from an underground storage to the floor of the garage, right in Toad's view. His eyes went wide a second time.

"Wow, this bike looks even better in person!" Just then, Lakitu spoke again.

"The first race is tomorrow, and your selected karts and bikes will be right here waiting. Good luck, you guys, and I will see you in Luigi Circuit!" He floated away.

To be continued...


	3. Toad's First Trial

Chapter 3: Toad's First Trial

Every character but Toad left for the hotel. Before Toadette left, she ran to him to confirm that he wasn't leaving just yet.

"So you're staying here?"

"Yep. Going to give this baby a test drive." He patted the Bullet Blaster, and Toadette giggled.

"Okay. See you in an hour!" She trotted off, her pink locks flowing behind her. Toad just smiled in her direction. The he turned to his bike and retrieved the keys attached to the seat. He turned the keys in the ignition, and the engine started up.

"Let's see if I can do this." He stepped on the gas while holding the brake, the engine revving up. "Rocket..." He waited about two seconds, then released the brake and slammed the gas to the floor.

"Star-" Midway through the word 'start', the Bullet Blaster shot out on the test raceway at 150 kilometers per hour.

"Woah!" Toad could barely take control at first, but then skidded to a stop. "Let's try that again, shall we?" He attempted the technique again, this time gaining control sooner. This went on for about half an hour, until, finally, he could turn right when the boost occurred.

"Okay. Now for a Time Trial." Toad took the bike and drove it carefully to the Time Trial station, which was right next to the hotel. The course he attempted was Mushroom Gorge, his second favorite. He lined up at the starting line, waiting for the lights to light up.

**3...** The first red light was lit.

**2...** Then the second. Toad tried to attempt the same Rocket Start he performed earlier, as he pressed the gas and brake at the same time. "Rocket..."

**1...** The final red light lit up, and Toad leaned forward, ready for the sudden speed boost that would follow.

**Start!**

"Start!" Toad finished the technique, and shot forward, starting the race with a bang. The first lap came and went with no problems. Near the end of the lap, Toad used one of the Mushrooms he had to cut across the grass at the final U-turn. His speed momentarily increased, and he wasn't even flooring the gas pedal! When the boost was close to wearing off, he completed the turn and used the final dregs of the boost to accelerate some more, ending the lap. The second and third laps went pretty much the same, with some bumps along the way, but Toad was surprised at how fast the bike was.

When he finished, he saw his time emblazoned digitally across the starting line. 2:02.241. A new record! He pumped his fist, whooping.

"Boom! Now that's what I call speed!" He exited the course, and looked at the leaderboard. He saw his name and time at the top. Technically, that was as planned, since no one else had done a Time Trial yet.

"We'll see if anyone can beat that." Toad said to himself, as he left the building, put the bike back in its garage, and headed to the Flower Flier suite. There, he saw Koopa Troopa about to leave.

"Hi, Koopa!"

"Hey, Toad." Koopa greeted back.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Time Trial. On Mushroom Gorge."

"Hey, that was the one I raced on!"

"Oh, cool! What was your time?"

"Two minutes, two." Koopa gasped.

"Two minutes and two seconds? Man, that's fast!"

"Good luck trying to beat that." Toad said back, and Koopa chuckled.

"What kart did you use?"

"The Bullet Blaster."

"Oh, I'm using the Bit Bike."

"That's a good one, too."

"Well, I better leave. Wish me luck!" Koopa said good-bye as he rode away. Toad just walked inside, and he saw a sign to the right.

"An arcade?" he said to himself, as he walked down the corridor away from it. "This place has everything! I'll wait, though." He walked to the elevator, and pressed the button for Floor 6. The doors closed, and the elevator began its ride up the shaft. To entertain himself, Toad whistled the very famous Starman theme as he went up. When the elevator stopped, he heard an audible _ping_ and the doors flew open. There, he saw the floor that was covered in velvet carpet, and the walls were that color as well. The furniture was also ornate, with columns that resembled the Roman style of architecture with their swirly embroiderment.

"Quite fancy." He walked down the hallways, taking in the decorations. "Let's see... seventy-two, seventy-three..." He was counting off the room numbers. "Seventy-nine... Aha! There's number eighty-one!" Indeed, room 81 was different from the others, as it had a plague near the doorbell, which read:

Champion's Cup Housing - be advised

There were 19 other rooms like it throughout the hotel. In fact, room 82, directly across the hall from his, was one of them.

"I think I know who has that one." he said to himself. He walked across the hall and knocked on the door. _Tap, tap, tap._ No answer. He tried again. _Tap, tap, tap. _

"Hmm. No answer." he said to himself, as he walked back to his room, took out the key card, and opened the door. The room had two beds, although it was accomodating only one person. There was a TV opposite them, and a computer on the nightstand. Toad walked over to the chair, turned on the computer, and checked his ShroomMail. There were two new messages. One read:

Toad,

If you have came back from your Time Trial, you will probably notice that I am not in my room. I'm in the arcade instead. Come join me if you want!

~Toadette

Toad smiled, and replied to the message. His reply read:

I have to eat first, but sure I'll come! Meet me there in a half hour!

He checked his inbox again, and opened the other message. Looking more official, it read:

Toad,

You have recieved a Time Trial rival request.

Player: Koopa

Course Last Played: Mushroom Gorge

Time: 2:08.973

_Close, but not close enough._ Toad thought. Koopa hadn't beaten him yet. There were two buttons at the bottom of the e-mail, one reading 'Approve', the other 'Decline'. He clicked the former, then closed the computer and walked out, being sure to lock the door behind him. He stepped into the elevator and traveled down.

Then, between the second and third floors, the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Before the mushroom citizen had any time to react, the lights went out.

To be continued...


	4. Shadows of Survival

Shout out to all the reviewers! The races will start on Chapter 5 or 6.

Chapter 4: Shadows of Survival

_Ball it out, and let the body shots_

_Ball it out, and let the body shots_

_Ball it out, and let the body shots, shots, shots_

_Turn down for- *kssssssttttt*_

Static pierced Koopa's radio.

"What?" Koopa pounded the radio with his hand, but the static continued. He turned to Shy Guy, who was sitting beside him. "Sure looks like a power outage."

"You think?" he replied back, gesturing to the arcade with his tiny, white hands. The former had some machines powering off. "The arcade is down, too!" As if on cue, the lights went out. "Really?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. An announcement played over the intercom.

"We are experiencing electrical difficulties, and are very sorry for the inconvenience. The power will be back on as soon as possible." A beep signified the end of the message. The last arcade machine went out, and an exasperated groan soon followed.

"Seriously?" A girl's voice penetrated the silence. "Right when I was beating the stage, too..." She stepped towards the two minions, revealing herself to be none other than Toadette. Koopa stood up.

"Well, I guess we'll just sit here and wait, huh?" The other two nodded, and they all sat down. "You guys do know the race is at noon tomorrow, right?"

"Right." Shy Guy replied. "Everyone knows that." He turned to Toadette. "And you. I've never seen you as an... arcade type of person. What are you doing down here?"

"Well..." Toadette replied, "One, I've always been a fun-loving type of person. And to answer your question, I'm waiting for Toad." Koopa had a shocked look on his face.

"Wait a minute!" He stood up and rushed towards the elevators.

"Hey, wait for me!" Toadette ran after him.

"Me too!" Shy Guy soon followed.

* * *

Back in the elevator, Toad had one hand gripping the rail loosely, the other behind his head. He was once again whistling the Starman theme as he waited for the power to turn back on. Then he saw a red phone near the buttons.

"Well, no duh!" he exclaimed, and face palmed himself. "Why didn't I see this?" He walked towards the phone, picked it up, and dialed 0. A man's voice soon picked up and spoke.

"Flower Flier front desk, what can I help you with?"

"Sir, I'm trapped in elevator two. Is there anything you can do?"

"Yes, of course. We'll have the power back on soon. In the meantime, just stay calm. If worse comes to worst, we'll send staff up there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." With that, the call ended. Toad resumed his place, and sighed. _This'll take a while..._

* * *

Koopa had reached the elevator, with the other two close behind. Toadette was confused.

"What happened?"

"Toad wouldn't have come down this slowly. Also, I heard someone got trapped in the elevator." Toadette pieced it all together.

"Well, someone's got to save him! Come on!" She pressed the 'up' button. The doors opened to an empty shaft. They were gear-powered, so they did not need electricity to open. They looked up, and they saw the bottom of the elevator, two floors above them.

"We have to get up there!" Shy Guy mentioned, and they took the stairs to the third floor. When they got there and opened the door again, the elevator was slightly below them.

"Darn it!" Koopa exclaimed. "How are we going to rescue him now?" He then saw a switch on the wall, with a plaque next to it. It read:

Reserve Power Switch

It was only seven feet from them, at the other side of the shaft.

"We have to jump." Koopa stated. Shy Guy backed down in horror.

"I'm not jumping... what is it, eight feet?"

"The elevator is right below you." Toadette reassured. It's not like you're going to die."

"Fine." Shy Guy said, and prepared to jump. "One, two, three!" He jumped from the ledge, but fell short by two feet. "Dang it!"

"Here, let me." Koopa prepared himself. He jumped, and tried to hit the switch with his shell. It went just to the right, and clattered on top of the elevator. He mumbled something as he went to get it.

"Well, I guess it's up to me." Toadette readied herself. Just then, two hotel employees stormed up to the third floor, and saw her preparing to jump into the open shaft.

"Hey, you! Just what do you think you're doing?" Toadette turned to them.

"What do you think? I'm saving the person in the elevator, to whom I am very closely related with, thank you very much." The two workmen fell silent, and walked away. She stood again, back to the opposite wall. Taking a running start, she jumped, hit the switch with her hand, and landed on her feet. Just then, the elevator started to move. All three competitors held on, as it traveled down the shaft to its intended destination.

* * *

Toad was directly below them, and just before the elevator started moving, he heard a _thump_ above him. He looked up for a second, then realized the lights had turned back on.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, just before the elevator began to move again. Then he heard more thumps. "What's going on up there?" he asked, in a firm tone. Suddenly, a hole in the roof of the steel elevator appeared, from a secret door being opened. Toad was shocked to see three familiar faces jump down, one most of all. The elevator stopped and the doors to the first floor opened, but he still stood there, speechless.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, bewildered.

"Something only a fellow competitor would do." Koopa replied back. They all embraced each other, glad to see that they are still in the competition. Shy Guy pulled away first. Then Koopa did the same. Reluctantly, Toadette pulled away last, after a full minute like that. Then Toad spoke up.

"Who wants to do an air hockey tournament?"

"Me!" the other three replied in unison, and they all rushed towards the arcade.

To be continued...


End file.
